


We Could Be Immortals

by EnterintotheBandom



Series: Immortals [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Brendon Likes 20s Jazz, Fake Names, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hotels, Immortality, Immortals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My Chemical Romance is Still Together, Panic! at the Disco is Still Together, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Space Rocks, Spencer and Dallon hate Brendon's Love of 20s Jazz, Tasers, Temporary Character Death, Things Go Wrong, Time Skips, brief antisemitism, dreams of the past, good ending, jazz band, very wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: After a strange night in 1926, jazz band ‘The Rich Bunch’ become immortal, which they discover after a bad night behind the bar they usually played at. In 2015, Brendon Urie, a fan of old jazz, began to notice similarities between The Rich Bunch of the 20s, and the modern Fall Out Boy.In other words, the members of Fall Out Boy are immortal and Brendon begins to notice.





	1. Live With Me Forever Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange night in 1926
> 
> An annoying morning in 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first half of chapter 1 at like midnight 2 days ago after listening to I've Got All This Ringing in my Ears and None on my Fingers, we'll see if it gets continued or not.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with the 20s slang, if you don't understand something that's probably because of the outdated slang terms.

1926

“You’re a canary, I’m a coal mine! ‘Cause the sorrow is just all the rage!” Martin sang smiling as he looked at all the well dressed people watching the band perform. Lewis was to his left with the trumpet, Mark to his right with the bass, and John behind them on the drums. Martin had been sitting at a piano in the front while he sang.

This was how they spent most nights. Playing at the bar for George Flowers, the owner. The group were all close friends and enjoyed playing together. 

George was watching them from the bar table. George would smile at Martin whenever he caught his eye.

After the show, George met them out back.

“Good to see The Rich Bunch haven’t lost their talent.” George says with a smirk.

“You say that every night George, we have been playing for 2 years.” Lewis says chuckling.

“Well, who knows, maybe you did overnight.” George says.

“And why would the best bassist on this side of the city lose his talent overnight. Maybe the trumpet player, but not the bassist!” John said laughing, getting an elbow to the chest from Lewis.

“Stop complimenting me, save the compliments for Martin!” Mark says laughing.

“I’m never speaking again if Lewis elbows me again!” John says, to get another elbow to the chest.

“Better start now!” Lewis says.

“Lewis, John stop! We don’t need to fight!” Martin said laughing.

“You sure are a wurp Martin.” Lewis says, running his hand over his own hair to make sure the gel had kept it all in place.

“Well aren’t you a bimbo!” George says laughing.

“Come on, let’s stop talking this way, before the eggs hear us!” Mark said laughing as well.

“Damn, look at the time, the misses would hate me if I were home late again.” George says, looking at his watch and stroking his beard.

“Better wash up first, you look pretty zozzled if you ask me.” Martin says.

“Watch your tongue Stumph, or someone might just cut it out of your mouth.” George says before starting to walk off.

“Now don’t go taking any wooden nickels alright George?!” Lewis yelled after him. George didn’t reply to that.

“Now let’s get heading home.” John says, breaking his own silence.

“Ha, knew John couldn’t stay quiet for long.” Lewis says.

“That’s only when he says he will stay quiet.” Martin says as he puts his hand on Mark’s back.

They started walking home. They passed the park when they saw something quick in a flash of light shoot into the park. They all looked at each other.

“It’s only 9, a little adventure wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Lewis said with a smirk.

“Then let’s check it out, no one’s going to miss us.” Martin says. Mark and John nod to agree, Chicago got boring when you followed the same schedule everyday other day.

The group walked into the park and started heading to where they saw the light land. They found in through a bunch of trees. A glowing rock, about the size of Mark’s head.

“Look at the shine on that stone.” John said. Lewis got closer to it.

“What you reckon happen if I touch it?” Lewis asks.

“I don’t know, maybe you’ll explode and we’ll be one less annoyance and we’d each be getting another sawbuck.” Mark says.

“Yeah but then you’d be down a trumpet player.” Lewis says.

“We could always replace you.” John says with a chuckle.

Lewis rolled his eyes and picked up the rock. It suddenly began to glow brighter, almost blinding the band. Then they all blacked out.

 

 

Martin woke up being dragged by Lewis while Mark had John on his shoulder.

“What happened..?” Martin asked as he stood himself up.

“We all happened to pass out at the same time. Lewis and I woke up first, now that he’s up, help me with John.” Mark says. Lewis went over and got John’s other arm over his shoulder.

“Well, we’re almost home anyway.. Carrying John makes me feel lucky I don’t have to take my bass from home to the bar and back again.” Mark says again.

“Heh, aren’t we all. I’m not sure how I’d get a piano up those stairs.” Martin says.

“I have no idea why you are complaining.” Lewis says.

“Says the man who plays trumpet!” 

Mark mumbles ‘if anyone asks John’s just bent’ as they got to the door of their apartment building. They each had separate apartments, but they all were on the same floor. They headed up to their apartments, Lewis taking John in to his since he was probably out for the night if he wasn’t awake yet.

 

 

They never found out what that rock did to them until about two months after the incident. They had just finished playing and were backstage. Mark put his bass in its case while Lewis did the same with his trumpet.

“Where is George, I didn’t see him at the bar.” Martin asks as he takes off his suit jacket. 

“Probably in the restroom.” Lewis said.

“Hmm.” Mark says. “Speaking of the restroom.” Mark stood up from putting away his bass and walked to the doorway which lead to the restrooms. The only thing Mark could remember past that was seeing a figure before being knocked out.

 

 

 

Mark woke up tied to chairs with George tied up on the ground in front of them. One of the masked men grabbed George by the chin and forced him to look at the band.

“Maybe after we kill your little band you’ll understand we’re not letting your little wife get off so easy from your mistakes.” The man said.

Mark saw that the rest of the band was tied up with him, John and Lewis already being awake, and Martin was stirring. 

“Start with the half negro.” The man said, pointing at Lewis, who was fighting against the restraints. The other man walked up to Lewis with his gun drawn. John and Martin started trying to fight against their restraints, but the gags wouldn’t let them yell or scream.

The man then put the gun to Lewis’s head and shot him. Martin and Mark both tried screaming and John kept trying to lash out. George was crying but didn’t react like the others.

Next was John, shooting him in the head like Lewis. Then came Martin. Mark looked George in the eye with a look of ‘I hope whatever you did was worth it’ as the gun was put to his head.

“Have fun in hell you kike.” The man muttered to Mark before shooting him.

 

 

 

Lewis woke up laying in the back of a car. He was confused, trying to retrace his memory, he was tied up, they put a gun to his head and-

Bang.

Was he dead? They killed him, shot him in the head. Lewis tried to move, finding his restaurants gone, but he felt someone in there with him. He found there was a shovel at his side and he grabbed it by the handel, planning to use it against whoever it was. Maybe the gun didn’t fire the bullet, and that was why he was alive.

The car eventually stopped somewhere, and Lewis could hear water. It had to be Lake Michigan. He heard a splash before the trunk was opened. Lewis yelled and smacked the guy in the face with the shovel. The man went down and the other guy jumped, giving Lewis time to get out of the trunk. He then attacked the man with the shovel, knocking him out as well. Lewis then went back to the trunk to try and figure out where the others were. He found that John’s body had been in the trunk next to him. Lewis dragged him out, feeling tears running down his face. If John was dead, there was little to no hope for Mark and Martin. Lewis noticed the other car with the trunk open. As he assumed, Mark and Martin were both inside of it.

Lewis saw down on the ground and just cried. He wasn’t sure what to do, George was likely dead like his friends, and he was probably thrown into the lake. Lewis ran his hand over his hair out of habit, then noticed the bit of missing hair, which Lewis instantly noticed as being strange. Why was it gone?

That’s when he heard John taking a panicked shaking breath. Lewis turned around to see his previously dead friend sitting up and panicking. He looked at Lewis.

“What the hell just happened?!” John yelled.

“I don’t know.. I don’t think the gun we-”

“No no no, you were dead, you had the hole through your head, a-and then they shot me… Oh my god this is strange..” John says.

“How did this happen..?” Lewis said as he stood up. 

After Martin and Mark came back to life, they ran from the pier and found somewhere to call the police. The men were caught with information from George’s wife, but George’s body was never found, probably somewhere at the bottom of that lake.

After a few years, The Rich Bunch rose to fame, traveling around and playing at other bars, they even recorded some records. After about 15 years, the group noticed they weren’t aging, their hair still grew and their injuries would still heel, but they never aged. The group retired once Mark hit the age of 45, and just fell off the map afterwards.

 

 

 

 

 

2015

“Brendon! Can you stop it with that fucking music!! I have a headache!!” Dallon yelled at Brendon from where he was sitting on the bus.

“Come on! This is classic!” Brendon said.

“Classically annoying! I liked it better when you kept playing that Paramore song over and over!” 

Brendon rolled his eyes and turned the music off. 

“You get silence for an hour, then I’m finally going to get to play my Rich Bunch record.” Brendon said.

“Damn your records!” Spencer yelled from behind the closet door, where he was getting something from.

“Come on! Rich Bunch was one of the best jazz bands of the time! Their records are close to impossible to find, and I managed to get one!” Brendon says showing off the record.

“Aren’t The Rich Bunch the ones who just sorta vanished in the 1940s?” Dallon asks.

“Yeah, but they sure made good music if the reviews are to be believed.” Brendon said.

“Where have I seen those guys before?” Dallon said, gesturing to the cover. Brendon looked at it.

“We saw a movie with posters of them in the background, remember? That’s probably where you remember them from.” Brendon said shrugging. Brendon glanced over the picture of the band members. He had been looking at pictures of them for years, as he always loved looking at things about the band, even if he only now was able to listen to their music. He knew each member by name. Martin Stumph, Lewis Kingston, Mark Joseph, and John Vaughn.

Brendon got bored waiting for the promised hour to end, so took his record player into the room with the bunks and set the player on one of the bunks. He then put the record in to play and sat on the bunk across from the one he put the record player on. He looked at the cover while the music played. 

“You’re a canary, I’m a coal mine! ‘Cause the sorrow is just all the rage!” Were the first lyrics sung on the record which made Brendon raise an eyebrow, those seemed so familiar.. The musical intro was familiar as well. The rest of the song didn’t ring bells, but it was just the way it was sung in the beginning.

As he kept listening, he realized how similar the lead singer sounded to Patrick Stump.


	2. Your Favorite Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon decides to show everyone the similarities between Fall Out Boy and the Rich Bunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Holiday Present (Or early I know little to nothing about most holidays)

On the realization that Martin Stumph sounded like Patrick, Brendon turned the record player off and got on his laptop. A quick google search brought up a picture of The Rich Bunch, and then another got one of Fall Out Boy. 

The Rich Bunch almost looked like a 20s version of Fall Out Boy that a fan drew out of boredom, down to the facial features, the only differences were the clothing, the picture quality, facial hair (which all of them except Martin had), and their hairstyles, with The Rich Bunch having theirs all flatten with hair gel like most people of the time. The group were all wearing fedoras, which only made the resemblance between Martin and Patrick more uncanny.

“Dallon! Come here!!” Brendon yelled.

“What do you want now?” Dallon asked when he walked in.

“Come look at this, I think I figured out why you recognized The Rich Bunch.” Brendon said, showing him the side by side pictures.

“Holy shit the resemblance is uncanny.” Dallon said when he looked at the comparison. 

“I know right? It’s funny too, Martin Stumph was also the lead singer like Patrick. Hell the last names too, just one letter off.” Brendon says.

“What about Andy and that guy?” Dallon says, pointing at John Vaughn.

“John, yeah, both drummers, same faces, it’s so weird.”

“Ha, I wouldn’t think of Pete as being the kind of man to play the trumpet.” 

That made Brendon laugh. Lewis, in the picture, had his trumpet raised with this dorky smile that Brendon wouldn’t be surprised to see Pete do every once in awhile.

“What are you guys doing in here?” Ryan asked as he walked in uninvited.

“Talking about how Brendon’s stupid 20s jazz band looks just like Fall Out Boy.” Dallon says.

Ryan came over to look. He almost seemed surprised when he saw the pictures.

“Damn, that’s uncanny!” Ryan says, sounding as surprised as Brendon would expect.

“Maybe you could pester them about that when we get to the venue.” Dallon says chuckling. That reminded Brendon. They were on tour with Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance, so Brendon could pester them about the similarities between them and The Rich Bunch.

“That’ll be fun!” Brendon says. “Oh, speaking about how uncanny the resemblance is…” 

Brendon went over to the record player and turned it on to continue the song that had been being played when Brendon stopped it. After about 30 seconds of Martin Stumph’s voice, Dallon says

“That’s it, Patrick Stump is a time traveler! He’s been hiding his time machine from us and we need to find it!” 

That made both Ryan and Brendon laugh.

“We got 3 more hours before we make it to the venue, but finding that time machine will be the first thing we do.” Brendon says laughing.

“Dude, I’m going to get Spencer, he needs to see this.” Dallon says.

Dallon left the room. Ryan yawned a little.

“I’m going to take a nap before we get to the venue. Don’t turn your music back on.” Ryan says and walked out.

Brendon looked at the record sleeve with the band on the cover. 

“How didn’t I notice this before…” Brendon mumbled.

 

 

They got to the venue at the expected time. The FoB bus had already gotten there, while the MCR one hadn’t arrived yet. The boys all jumped out, happy to be out of the bus. Brendon had his record tucked under his arm as he ran into the place. Usually the backstage area would have like a break room, and that’s where he found Pete, who had been on his phone, probably posting his usual weirdness on one of his social media accounts.

“Hey Pete!” Brendon said, sitting next to him on the couch.

“Hey Brendon.” Pete said, turning his phone off. “Nice to see your bus didn’t plummet off that cliff we passed.”

“Check out what I found.” Brendon said after laughing at what Pete had said, holding the record out. It was face down so Pete didn’t see the main image or the title of the record.

“What, another jazz album about finding love?” Pete said, taking the record and flipping it so he could see the main image and title.

“Nope, I finally got a record from one of the best jazz bands that ever hit the 20s.” Brendon said with a smile. 

Pete on the other hand looked almost stunned. He just stared at the record, then dropped the stunned face.

“The Rich Bunch huh? It was the 20s, how rich could they have been?” Pete asked with a smirk, tossing the record onto Brendon’s lap.

“Ha ha. But did you see the band, the trumpet player remind me of someone.” Brendon says with a smirk, as he assumed the stunned look on Pete’s face was because of the similarities.

“Oh could you imagine me playing trumpet?” Pete said before pretending to play a trumpet, making Brendon laugh.

“Even funnier, the lead singer, Martin, kinda sounds like Patrick.” 

“Looks and sounds like him, sounds like something a fan came up.” Pete said laughing. 

Before Brendon could continue, Spencer poked his head in.

“You going to help us Brendon, or keep talking to Pete about that damn record?” He asked.

Brendon rolled his eyes and got up to follow Spencer. Once he was gone, Pete picked the record, which Brendon left where he was sitting, back up and stared at it. ‘The Rich Bunch, Thanks for the Memories!’ He hadn’t seen this record in years. That’s when Patrick and Joe walked in from talking with one of the security guards.

“Hey Pete, what’re you looking at?” Joe asked as he ran over to look at the record. Patrick came over to look at it too. Both almost seemed at a loss for words when they saw the record. Patrick reached out for it and Pete let him take it.

Patrick looked at the lead in the picture on the record. It was like he was staring daggers straight through him. 

“Brendon had it..” Pete said, which just stunned the two even more.

“He didn-”

“He did, he even talked about the voice…” 

They didn’t know what to do. It had been 87 years since the record was recorded. No one in that time had noticed anything, at least no one close to them.

Patrick gave the record to Joe, who just stared at the bassist, which in the picture only had the bow. The only actual instrument on the cover was Lewis’s trumpet.

“Been forever since I’ve seen this..” Joe mumbled. “I miss that bass…” 

The bass Joe was referring to was behind a glass case in the bar, along with the trumpet and drumsticks with a little blurb talking about The Rich Bunch, probably with one of the records sitting above it, where it had been sitting since 1948.

Patrick could only think of the last time he had heard a song from that era. It was 1963, he was in a cafe with Andy, Patrick was leaning on a jukebox waiting for Andy to get done in the restroom, and the jukebox was playing their song ‘Wartime is No Time for Crying’ which they had made right before they dropped off the map. They were all in their 40s, Pete almost 50, and they all still looked to be in their 20s. They gave their instruments to George’s bar, which was now owned by his eldest son Andrew, officially retired the band, and never went back to playing music as The Rich Bunch, they just moved to Wichita, Kansas until 1990, when they returned to Chicago, they had been moving around Chicago since then, and eventually became became a band again in 2001.

“Should we tell Andy?” Pete asked.

“Yes, when he gets back. He will need to know about this...” Joe says.

Joe set the record down where Brendon left it. By the time Brendon came back for his record, Joe, Patrick and Pete had left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter! Sorry it was shorter than the last one


	3. Kill Me Twice, or Three Times According to Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon keeps looking deeper into the similarities on the internet, and in another way, and a crazed shooter shows up after the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how good this is but it's what I have written. Mikey is really the only person from MCR that really shows up in this chapter however.

After he finished helping get the bus unloaded, Brendon had decided to look to see if anyone else had noticed the similarities between The Rich Bunch and Fall Out Boy on a website he knew he’d have to be careful on. Tumblr.

He eventually came across a text post that had the picture from the movie he had been talking about seeing the Rich Bunch poster on. The picture had a picture of the poster Brendon had been talking about, then showed a picture of Fall Out Boy. The caption was

‘So I noticed a little cameo in Back to the 20s’

The next part was a reblog from a user known as pete-wetzel.

‘That’s not a cameo, that was an actual band in the 20s. The Rich Bunch was a jazz band that started in Chicago and made it big in 1928, they disbanded in 1948, but the resemblance to Fall Out Boy is uncanny.’ 

This was followed by 3 black and white pictures of The Rich Bunch and 4 that showed each band member with their names written under it.

There were a few comments after that saying things like like ‘that’s amazing’ and ‘when people said Pete Wentz never ages they weren’t kidding’

The next reblog that caught Brendon’s eye was one that had a music clip and said

‘The lead singer even sounded like Patrick according to this clip I found, it was used in a movie in 1953.’

The clip was off a song that wasn’t off of Brendon’s record. The clip was only 43 seconds long with the singing taking up 10 seconds, before it got drowned out by the dialogue of the characters towards the end of the clip, but Brendon heard Martin loud and clear, and the singer sounded more like Patrick in that one if that was possible.

This was followed by only one reblog saying ‘Fall Out Boy are time travelers! I’m calling it now!’ This was from the person’s blog Brendon had ended up on.

So he wasn’t the first one to notice, but the movie was probably the thing that brought all of that to everyone’s attention, but it seemed like the pete-wetzel person likely knew about the band before then, and possibly noticed before then. Brendon turned his phone off. Ryan came in to tell him they needed to rehearse a certain song they were having trouble with.

 

 

 

After the concert, Brendon, Spencer, Pete and Mikey were out behind the venue to get fresh air. Brendon was drinking from a water bottle. 

“So what took you and the gang so long?” Pete asked Mikey.

“Bus got stuck behind a train, we were stuck for like an hour.” Mikey said.

“Hm.” Spencer said.

“Hey Mikey, you ever hear about the Rich Bunch?” Brendon asks with a smirk, making Pete groan.

“That’s all he’s been talking about all day, just say yes!” Spencer says, putting his hand to his forehead. Mikey just looked at Brendon before looking at the wall across from them.

“Don’t tell me about them.” Mikey says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on, they look so much like Fall Out Boy it’s scary.” Brendon says.

“I’m sure they do.” Mikey mumbled, looking down at his phone. Brendon crossed his arms, a little upset that he was being ignored.

“Take the hint Brendon, no one cares.” Spencer said. “Be a jazz fan girl on the internet like everyone else.”

“But come on, you admitted the resemblance was uncanny!” Brendon says.

“Maybe we all happened to be related to them, maybe he was my great great uncle twice removed on my grandmother’s side! There are logical reasons, and if you ask me, I’d rather not hear about that jazz band again at 9 pm while we’re waiting for everything to be loaded into the bus.” Pete said.

Brendon pouted like the adult he was and looked at his shoes. 

“He’ll be over it by tomorrow.” Spencer says. “It happened that one time he kept obsessing over why Ryan’s left shoe disappeared. Forgot about it the next day. We still don’t know what happened to the shoe, but Brendon stopped talking about it.”

Pete chuckled at that.

They then heard what sounded like a gunshot, making the four all look the direction it came from.

“What the fuck was that..?” Pete said, more of a rhetorical question, so no one answered. They saw a figure enter the alley way.

“Run.” Mikey said, as they all figured this couldn’t be good.

Everyone followed Mikey’s command and ran. They heard a few more shots. The group ran back into the building shoving the door shut. Brendon looked around at the group, Mikey, Spencer…

“W-where’s Pete?” Brendon said, realizing slowly that the man was missing from the room.

“Shit!” Mikey said on the realization Pete was still out there.

Mikey went to open the door again, but they heard pounding on it, but no yelling to indicate this was Pete and not the person shooting. They heard a gunshot when the pounding stopped and noticed a bullet hole in the door. That sent the group running down the hallway in fear for their own lives.

It was about an hour before the police showed up and managed to catch the man. He had been high on god knows what and decided to start shooting, at least that’s what Gerard said he heard.

When they found Pete, they were surprised. He was fine. The only difference was that he was wearing the hoodie he had tied around his waist.

“Dude how are you alive?” Spencer asked when they ran up to him.

“I managed to fake dead after we were shot at, the guy just ignored me afterwards, went after you three.” Pete said.

“Huh, that was a good plan.” Mikey said. Brendon just raised an eyebrow. That seemed like Pete got lucky, a bit too lucky, but Brendon quickly stopped thinking about it, as people get lucky like that all the time.

They had to talk to the police about what each of them saw before they were aloud to leave to continue the tour, making them lose an hour. 

 

 

 

Pete sat in one of the chairs on the bus. Andy and Patrick were already asleep in their bunks, while Joe was lying on a different chair on his phone.

“You get shot?” Joe asks, knowing by the way Pete told his story that he probably did get shot.

“Yeah, right in the gut too, totally ruined my shirt..” Pete said, unzipping his hoodie to show the quarter sized hole in his shirt with the blood stains around it. As per usual, the wound itself was completely gone.

“Did you die? Cause if you did you beat Andy’s record of 2 deaths.” 

“He got hit by a car in the 70s, we aren’t even sure if that actually killed him.” Pete said rolling his eyes. “Death just kinda feels like passing out for a while.”

“And you managed to fall off a bridge and drown only 23 years ago!” Joe says. “At least Patrick and I haven’t died since the 20s!” 

“Because you two still act like you’ll still die, we’re basically living on an infinite life cheat.”

“Death still hurts you know!” Joe said, looking back down at his book, which was one he had been reading on and off for the past year. “You should know, you’ve died 3 times.”

Pete rolled his eyes a little. He took his hoodie off and stood up to get a new shirt. Joe just continued reading until he eventually fell asleep.

 

 

 

Brendon had no idea where he was. He was sitting in a bar at a table alone, staring at a stage. The stage had a piano and a drum set on it. Brendon looked at all the people around him, and slowly realized everyone looked pulled out of a 20s photograph. Brendon looked down at his own clothes and found they were similar to the other men in the bar.

Brendon looked at the man standing behind the bar. He shot Brendon a kind smile, before looking at the stage. Brendon looked over to see a band taking to the stage. Everyone began to clap as they did. Brendon realized this was The Rich Bunch. Martin sat at the piano while John sat at the drums. Lewis stood to the left behind Martin, and Mark to the right.

“Hello wonderful people of Chicago!” Martin said waving to the people sitting at their seats. Brendon set his hands onto the table without thinking. 

After a quick intro, Martin stated, 

“Now, I know everyone in here loves this song..” This made everyone laugh. Brendon chuckled, although it just seemed like one of the parts of a dream he couldn’t understand. 

The song started with John playing his drums. After about 8 seconds of that, Martin started, and it surprised Brendon, because he recognized the song almost immediately after Martin started.

“Consumption is consuming me, the laissez hasn’t been fair to me, a party for the sea is like a funeral for the beach, and there’s a crooked line I don’t want to take the time to straighten, cause when you do you realize it’s the whole damn world that’s bent..” Martin sang as he, Lewis and Mark started playing their respective instruments.

It was Greed, one of the songs off of Patrick’s solo album. The exact same lyrics, with a few differences that made it fit the time period, and the tune was different, being played by the respective instruments of the band. Brendon couldn’t stand, but he started messing with something in his hand, which Brendon noticed was a hand mirror.

Brendon stared at the band as they continued playing a jazz version of Greed. Once Greed ended, they started playing a song off of Brendon’s record. But Brendon kept thinking about Greed. This was the second time he heard them play something that reminded him of Fall Out Boy, except this was a dream, right? At this point he wasn’t sure, it felt so real...

Brendon looked down at the mirror without thinking, and began fixing his hair, except it wasn’t him in the mirror. It was a young woman, who reminded Brendon of the pictures of his great grandmother when she was young, except in color. In the mirror, she fixed her short hair and checked her lipstick.

He then looked back at the stage, making eye contact with Mark, who smiled at him. Brendon almost had the thought ‘It is Joe’ but shut it down. How could it be Joe? Mark had to be 110 now, and he had to be dead, and Joe was 31. 

Then he looked at the man at the bar, who glanced at her. The man smiled at him, Brendon felt himself smiling back. Then everything faded to black.

Then Brendon woke up in his bunk on the bus. It was about 7 in the morning. Brendon got up. Ryan and Spencer were still fast asleep in their bunks. Dallon was at the mini fridge digging out the little baggie of chocolate he had hidden behind the beers.

“I found your candy.” Brendon said as he walked out.

“You better not have eaten it all.” Dallon says as he brought out the baggie which was missing a fourth of what had been in it when Brendon found it.

“I didn’t.” Brendon said with a smirk. Dallon rolled his eyes and took some of the candy out before hiding it again.

Brendon sat down at a chair and thought about his dream. He assumed it was just a dream, but why would he dream of a bar he had never seen before? He thought about the stories he heard about his great grandmother. His grandfather had said that she loved to go to a bar known as ‘The Jaded Lily’ named after the owner’s mother and sister.

Brendon decided to google it. Brendon checked the wiki. Owned by the Flowers family, still open, known for being the place the Rich Bunch played. The pictures of the bar in the 20s looked just like it did in Brendon’s dream, which made him wonder, did he see the past? Why did he see the Rich Bunch? Why was he his great grandmother in the mirror?

What was going on..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter!
> 
> Also pete-wetzel is a real person on Tumblr and I love their blog!


	4. Weekend at the Jaded Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon finds more pictures and the bar everything went down behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the end of this chapter pretty recently so sorry if it seems a bit messy

Brendon had posted a picture of the Rich Bunch on his twitter as a joke, with the caption ‘Anyone else find FoB look alikes in old pictures?

He didn’t expect to get anything from that other than fans making jokes and stuff, he really posted it just to annoy Pete, since he had been extremely annoyed about the Rich Bunch stuff.

However, over the course of a week, he got a total of 7 pictures that weren’t of the Rich Bunch.

The first one was from 1963, it showed a man who looked like Patrick leaning on a jukebox looking towards something behind the photographer likely not noticing him, with the caption ‘This picture was taken by my grandfather in 1963, he was a photographer and thought the scene would make a good photograph. Looking back on it now the person looks like Patrick.’ It almost looked like something that would have come out of the Soul Punk photoshoot.

The next one was from 1975. It showed a picture of the Keeper of the Plains in Wichita, Kansas. It showed a little girl as the center of the picture smiling happily. Behind her were 2 men. One was looking at the Keeper, while the other was glancing back at something, making his face visible in the picture. The man looked like Andy when he shaved his face. ‘My grandmother took this picture of her friend’s daughter in 1975, if you look closely in the background, there’s a man who looks kinda like Andy without his beard.’

The third and forth were both from a high school yearbook. The first had a picture of the orchestra students with no specified year, though it looked to be from the 70s or 80s. There was a red circle around one of the 3 adults standing to the side. ‘Found Joe Trohman or Chris Wilson in an old yearbook in my school, he was the orchestra teaching assistant until 1984 based on the yearbooks.’ The second had no caption and just showed the assistant playing a bass with a bass student standing with him, watching him play, as he was likely showing her how to play something. Both showed how this ‘Chris Wilson’ looked just like Joe.

The fifth was from the 80s, showing a group of adults in those over the top 80s outfits. The man 2nd from the right was circled. ‘So apparently there was such thing as 80s Pete Wentz.’

The sixth was from 1952 of a street in a city. It showed people walking. The man closest to the camera, who was looking to the side, looked like Andy. ‘Andy was caught makin’ his way downtown in 1952’

The final one was of a few men and a couple sitting at a bus stop, and it looked to be a picture of a picture inside of a photo album. The couple were making out and seemed to be pretty into it, making the man on the left look very uncomfortable. This man looked like Patrick, while the man next to him looked like Joe. ‘So my great uncle and his ex made 50s Patrick Stump and Joe Trohman extremely uncomfortable.’

Brendon saved all of the pictures, planning to send the 80s one to Pete as a joke. Other than that, nothing really happened for the rest of the tour. That was until they ended up in Chicago. 

Brendon and Spencer had been walking around since they had like 6 hours until the concert. Most people they passed didn’t know who they were or just didn’t notice, but they had a few fans who asked for pictures.

Brendon then noticed a building across the street. It was the Jaded Lily. Brendon stopped and stared at it. Spencer noticed.

“You want to go there?” Spencer asked him.

“Yeah, sounds cool.” Brendon says. 

The two walked in. On the side near the vacant stage was almost like a museum, with different instruments and other old objects behind glass cases. Spencer went to get something to drink while Brendon walked over to where the glass cases were.

Brendon looked around at the instruments. They were grouped into 3 cases. One had a saxophone and a trombone with a blurb about the band who had owned these instruments, The Surprising Six, what a lame name. The next had an acoustic guitar, a saxophone and a banjo, band name The Flying Boys with the band picture. The next had a bass with the bow, a trumpet and pair of drumsticks. The Rich Bunch.

Brendon looked at the blurb.

‘The Rich Bunch was made up of four men, Martin Stumph, Lewis Kingston, Mark Joseph, and John Vaughn. The band was started after Stumph and Joseph started playing together as a two piece group. Kingston joined the summer after, bringing Vaughn in after about a month. They made it big in 1927, recording their first record in 1928. They traveled around and played at events, bars and clubs. They were loved by many, but also hated. At the time, interracial marriage was looked down upon by many as well as still illegal in many places they went to, and their trumpet player Lewis Kingston was born of an interracial marriage, and experienced a lot of racism from people at their shows. There was also the problem that Mark Joseph was openly jewish, as most Christians would show anti semitism towards him as well. Vaughn and Stumph would criticize these people for their attitudes towards Joseph and Kingston. This is why many believe their records are so rare, as people may have destroyed their records because of their attitudes towards racism and anti semitism, which much of the rich class in America at the time disagreed with. They retired in 1947, donating Joseph’s bass, Kingston’s trumpet and Vaughn’s drumsticks back to the Jaded Lily, where they began playing.’

The picture under the blurb showed the band playing onstage. Once again with their familiar faces.

Brendon looked at the drumsticks. There was the carviving on JV in the handel. Brendon just stared at them, before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around, and he was back in the 20s, same spot in the bar as he would have been before. He just walked to the bar and ordered something in a woman’s voice, showing he wasn’t in control at all. This just scared Brendon a lot.

Brendon talked with the bartender as the bartender made the drink, although he had no choice in what he said.

“I heard what happened to George, it was terrible.” Brendon says.

“I know, poor man, Martin said that they had tied him up and forced him to think that they had killed him and the rest of his band. Though they had just knocked them out and fired blanks, burnt their hair though.” The bartender said. “They’re lucky they woke up before getting thrown into the lake.”

“Yeah, really lucky.” Brendon said before looking at the empty stage.

The bartender gave him his drink.

“Thank you.” Brendon said before drinking it.

“Hey, make sure to visit George’s wife. I’m sure she needs to be in the company of family right now, even if she is a bearcat.” The bartender says,

“I’m planning to head over later today Bill.” Brendon says before handing the cup back.

“Alright, see ya next week.” Bill said then moved on to a man who had just sat down. Brendon stood up and left the bar. Brendon was walking down the Chicago street for at least a minute before he woke up to something insulting his nostrils. Smelling salts. Brendon was propped up against a wall with Spencer and a woman kneeling in front of him.  
“Brendon are you okay?” Spencer asked.

“What happened..?” Brendon asked, putting his hand to his head. He had a headache, like he hit his head on something and the pain just wasn’t going away.

“You just turned around and fainted. Hit your head pretty good on that table. You’ve been out for a good hour.” The woman said. “Are you okay?”

“My head still hurts..” Brendon said. Spencer and the woman helped him stand.

“Let’s head back to the venue.” Spencer says. Brendon just nodded. They started to say goodbye to the woman before the sound of Brendon’s phone caught their attention

 

 

 

 

“Ryan the fuck you mean we have to cancel the show and possibly the rest of the tour?” Brendon said as he and Spencer were walking back to the venue.

“I don’t know what happened, all I know is that Mikey and I are on our way to the police station in a cop car “for our own safety” and we aren’t getting told anything about what’s going  
on. I was pushed out of the place and into a cop car before I knew what was happening!” 

“Spencer and I are walking back right now. What do you know about what happened?”

“I heard the place was broken into and I saw an ambulance. Mikey can’t find anything about it on the news yet, and the cop we’re driving with isn’t telling us anything.”

“Well there are news vans outside of the place right now…” Brendon said as they got to the venue.

“Tell me what you find out okay?” Ryan says before he hangs up.

Brendon turns his phone off and he and Spencer run towards the venue.

“I am outside Riviera Theatre after an incident has left 3 of the people due to play here injured and 3 more missing. Police have not given out who exactly has been taken and who’s injured, but what is known is that those injured have been taken to the police station for their own safety. Tonight’s concert has been cancelled in the light of this incident.” The reporter standing at the door said as Brendon and Spencer ran past them. The reporter tried to get their attention, but they ignored him. They ran up to the first officer they saw.

“What the fuck happened?!” Spencer asked when they get up to him.

“You two need to lea-” The officer starts.

“My friend just told me he’s being taken to the station for his own safety and we are in one of the bands that was supposed to play here tonight and I think we deserve to know what the hell happened here!!” Brendon yells.

“Listen, we can take you to the station where they plan to explain everything to you.” The officer says, pointing to another officer who was standing by their car.

Spencer and Brendon reluctantly complied and went to the car. As they were told they were driven to the police station.

 

 

 

 

Patrick woke up tied to a chair in a interrogation looking room. When his eyes adjusted and he could see, he saw that laid out on the table in front of him were pictures. About 30 in total. Most of them were in black and white and showed him when he was still Martin. Others showed him when he lived in Kansas, he went by Frederick Baker back then, at least until Joe got the job at the high school. They had only started using their current names when they moved to Chicago.

Whoever this was had done their research, as Patrick could remember each of the pictures, at least what was happening when they were taken. Patrick was definity terrified. He knew why he was here, and he also knew these people had attacked someone before they got to Patrick. He had only seen the broken body on the ground before they got him, he didn’t have time to figure out who it was.

Patrick tried to see if he could get out of his restraints, but he couldn’t. He heard muffled yelling from the next room. Patrick shuck, then the door opened. A man walked up to Patrick.

“As you can see, you aren’t as sly as you think, oh which name is it, Martin Stumph? Frederick Baker? James Hammett?” The man said with a smirk.

“My name is Patrick, it’s always been Patrick. I have never seen any of these pictures before and can say none of these people are me.” Patrick said with a scowl. “Who did you kill after you came up with such a bullshit theory and kidnapped me?”

“Oh no one, but they might die from their injuries…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now shit's going down.
> 
> Also I was originally going to call The Rich Bunch 'The Flying Boys' but yeah that's too close to FoB's actual name


	5. Send my Resignation to the Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older members of Fall Out Boy are trapped by people who know who they are, while Joe's with the remaining unhurt members of the other two bands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a while ago, but the next chapter may take a while to come but enjoy!

Patrick had been answering all their questions with the same answer for the past 5 hours.

“My name is Patrick Stump. I was born on April 27, 1984, I am 31 years old. I have never gone by any other name, or am older than 31.”

The people who kept coming in were getting angerier each time. Patrick guessed they hadn’t gotten Andy or Pete to break either. It had to be around 8 pm or so.

A new man walked in and put a file down. When he opened it, it had personal pictures, ones that his brother had at his house the last time he had been there. Pictures of his brother’s family, himself, his parents, his sister and her family. Patrick almost broke right then. How did they have these?

“Seeing as pictures won’t break you, let’s try something else.” The man pulled his phone out and turned it on. After a minute, he turned it to Patrick. The video showed a hospital room. Oh god. Gerard was in the bed, hooked up to life support and an air tank with his head bandaged. The video then faced down to show a syringe in someone’s hand with some liquid inside. Then it ended.

“You don’t fess up right now, my buddy is going to inject that right into poor little Gerard’s bloodstream, and kill him, and he’ll die painfully. You have a chance to save him, so fess up. Are you Martin Stumph?” 

The man had a mocking tone when he said ‘poor little Gerard’. It made Patrick sick, but they had to be bluffing, right? No, they hadn’t hesitated to put him in that situation, so they definitely wouldn’t hesitate to kill him… Patrick couldn’t let Gerard be any more of a victim then he had already become.

“I confess, I am Martin Stumph, you get that sick fucker away from Gerard!!” Patrick yelled at the man.

The man smirked. 

“He confessed.” The man said into the phone. “Use it on the others. There’s a reason we put three of those guys into that damn place.”

He then left.

“No you don’t TOUCH ANYONE ELSE YOU FUCKERS!!” Patrick screamed after him as he struggled against his restraints. He was stuck. Patrick started screaming and thrashing around. He didn’t even know who else they might have gotten, and that was the scary part. Even worse, he knew Joe was still out there, likely with whoever hadn’t been hospitalized, and they were hunting Joe, in turn hunting everyone else. Patrick began to regret saying yes when Joe suggested becoming a band again back in that damned bookstore. They wouldn’t be in this mess if they just kept living in the shadows of Chicago…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Brendon Urie is Now Live.

Brendon smiled a little at the camera, but waited for the wave of joins before he began talking. He was in a hotel room with police guard for their own safety. It was about 7 pm. The hotel room was a double room attacked through a door. Joe and Ryan were in his room while Spencer, Ray and Mikey were in the next room. Gerard, Frank and Dallon were in the hospital, as Gerard had his skull cracked open and was in intensive care while Frank and Dallon were there with broken bones and bad concussions.

Brendon noticed everyone commenting things like “Hi!” and “Can I get a shout out” and shit like that.

“Hey everyone, listen, as many in the Chicago area know, we had to cancel tonight’s concert. Something, really bad happened, and we’ve had to cancel the whole tour.”

The comments changed to asking what happened or complaints.

“I’m sorry but if you watch the news reports, three of us I can’t exactly reveal are currently in the hospital and 3 more of us are missing. We can’t exactly play as we’re all missing people from our bands. Those in hospital should be okay, but I can’t be sure about everyone who was kidnapped.”

People started commenting worried things, asking things like “Is Gerard okay?” and “Oh god that’s terrible.”

“We’re currently waiting to see if we’ll be aloud to go home, but for the time being we’re stuck. I only streamed this so I could announce what was going on to fans so no rumors started. We’re all shaken up and have no idea what’s going on, but w-” 

Gunshots are heard along with screaming. Brendon dropped his phone. There was then pounding on the door.

“Shit shit shit!!” Ryan yells and runs to the door to the other room. Brendon and Joe ran after Ryan. They went into the next room to find Ray, Mikey and Spencer hiding behind the bed closest to the balcony door. There were more gunshots and the door to the other room was kicked open. If this was the police they would have just opened it with the card.

“Out the balcony!” Ray says quietly. Ryan opens the balcony and they all get out onto it. They were on the first floor above the lobby, so they would likely be okay if they jumped over. Spencer went first, then Ryan, then Ray, then Mikey, and then it was just Brendon and Joe when the other door opened and there were more gunshots. Both of them jumped over the balcony. Joe screamed as they fell, Joe landed on his stomach while Brendon managed to land on his feet, only to fall. Spencer and Ray got them to their feet and they all started running. The person didn’t follow and they all managed to get down to the nearby river, even though Joe and Spencer had fallen behind as Joe could barely run. They hid under the bridge for a few minutes before they started freaking out.

“Oh my god they were shooting at us!!” Spencer said as he set Joe down on the ground. Ryan went to check on Joe, who was breathing shakily.

“Oh god I hope Gerard’s okay…” Mikey says as he sits down.

“He’ll be okay, he’s got a hospital of workers, guards and police between him and whoever's coming after us.” Ray says.

“So do Frank and Dallon, I’m sure they’ll be okay.” Spencer says. Joe starts coughing hars.

“But what do we do?! How did he get to us without the cops noticing? How did he know where we are?!” Brendon asked. “Oh god this better not be one of those corrupt cops thing, we’re so dead if it is..”

“Joe’s been shot!!” They heard Ryan say. Spencer, Brendon, Ray and Mikey turned around to look at the two. Joe was lying down and Ryan was using his jacket to cover Joe’s wound. Joe seemed to have already passed out. The group ran over to them to help. After a while Mikey noticed Joe’s breathing slow then stop.

“Oh my god he’s dead!” Mikey says after checking his pulse.

“This is fucked up, this is too fucked up..” Ryan says panicking as he stopped holding his jacket to Joe’s wound.

“What the hell do we do?!” 

“We need to just hide… I left my phone back there so I can’t call anyone…” Brendon says. “Shit I was still streaming…”

Spencer and Ryan still had their phones, but the bridge left them with terrible reception, and they were not coming out of their hiding place. 

“We wait until the cops start searching the area, don’t move Joe’s body… I think there’s a law against that..” Ray says.

Brendon looked down at Joe. It almost reminded him of the Youngblood Chronicles videos… Except this was real, and Joe was actually dead in front of him.

They all sat there silently while they listened to the traffic. They heard sirens heading for the hotel, but didn’t dare coming out. What if Brendon was right and these cops were in on it?

It had to have been an hour or so when they heard Joe wake up. He started breathing and shot up. To Joe it was like the first time he died. This scared the shit out of the others.

“Holy shit!!” Ray yelled while the other just screamed. Joe looked at them with a confused look before it hit him.

“Shit..” He said.

“What the fuck!!” Spencer says. “You were dead!!”

Joe seemed to hesitate before saying

“Yeah…” 

“How the hell?!” Ryan asked.

“I got ultimate rock power from saving Rock and Roll and now I’m immortal.” Joe says with a serious face.

“Seriously?” Mikey asks.

“Of course not, at least with the rock power. Yeah I am immortal.” Joe says standing up. They all looked at him with confused and amazed faces. 

“How?!” Ryan asks.

“I found a space rock in a park with the rest of the gang in the 20s.” Joe says, looking at his bullet wound, which was gone. “Didn’t find out until we were all “executed” by the mafia, at least we think it was the mafia.”

“So you were executed by the mafia in the 20s..” Mikey says. “How does that make sense?” 

“Listen guys, I think that’s why they’re after us. My immortality. They want me, like they wanted Patrick, Andy and Pete.” Joe says.

“Wait, they’re immortal too?” Ray asks.

“Yeah, Brendon, you were onto something with your record and shit.”

“So you guys are the Rich Bunch!” Brendon says as if he just put the last piece into the puzzle.

“Were, that was 80 years ago.” Joe says. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to find them.”

“Woah no, you aren’t going alone.” Spencer says.

“They’ll kill you guys.” Joe says.

“They almost killed my brother, they aren’t getting off that easy.” Mikey says.

“I agree with Mikey. They nearly killed Gerard, Frank and Dallon, we’re helping you get the guys back.” Brendon says.

Joe realized he couldn’t argue with this.

“It’s not my fault if you all die. We’ve all, hopefully, never done this before, so this will be hard.. Cause we have no idea where they are.” Joe says. 

 

 

 

When the man entered for Pete, he had toppled his chair onto its side. He stared up at the man with cold eyes. When the man opened his mouth, Pete yelled at him to fuck off.

“Oh, we already got Martin to break, Lewis. You want to fess up before I show you how?” The man said with a sick smile.

“And how’d you “break” Patrick huh?” Pete said rolling his eyes. The man came over and kneeled down next to Pete and showed him the video he showed Patrick, except this time it was of Dallon. Dallon just had casts and was asleep, nowhere near as bad as Gerard had been, but he was still in the same amount of danger.

“Confess or he dies.” The man said simply.

“Fine! I confess!!” Pete yelled at him. “That’s all you fuckers want?!”

“That’s not all we want…” The man said with an evil smirk. “But Mr. Weekes here will live, for now… I don’t know if Iero will survive…”

Pete started yelling curses at him as he walked out, leaving Pete on the floor.

 

 

 

 

Frank woke up in his hospital bed. His vision was blurred and he had an airmask on. Frank was really numb and barely had the energy to keep his eyes open let alone move. He started to hear someone talking.

“Listen, I’m with the third one at the moment. You’re lucky I’ve managed to get in here alone with him. The police are everywhere on this floor, and the other two already have their families showing up. I haven’t seen one of our own among the police...” 

Frank was confused and tried to look over at whoever was talking.

“Yes, I’m aware we lost the rest of those jackasses. We just need the one with the curls. Why didn’t he try kill the others? Now they are probably helping Curly hide.”

Frank started feeling himself slip back into unconsciousness, but he tried to stay awake to figure out what was going on.

“Alright, alright, I’ll take the video. Why can’t you just reuse the fo---”

Frank drifted back into unconsciousness before he finished that sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, the guy was aiming for Joe, that's why only Joe was hit


	6. Long Live the Car Crash Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans begin to play out, and Frank wakes up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added two lovely women into this chapter along with a mention of one, and they will be playing important rolls

Andy just had his head down on the table. They had already got his name out of him by using Frank. The man hadn’t left the room yet. 

“The mall huh? What exactly was he doing?” The man said into his phone.

Silence.

“Looking himself up? Wow. Guess he wants to see if we’re some kind fan group or something. Send Wolf and Juno after him.” He then hung up the phone and looked at Andy. Andy looked up at him. 

“Looks like we’ll be getting Mark too.” The man said laughing. “Anything to say John?”

Andy was able to move everything below his elbows as they hadn’t tied his arms behind his back. He just put up one hand and gave him the middle finger.

“Ha. You were the quietest out of your whole little group.” The man said before leaving the room.

 

 

 

Wolf and Juno rolled up to the mall in a van. They had their mission and went to find the Apple store where Joe had been seen testing a computer and looking things up.

When they got there, the computer that Joe had used still had everything pulled up. Juno went through it while Wolf looked around at everyone there. He noticed a man with sunglasses using a phone to film around. Wolf put his hat down lower when he noticed. After he finished filming and walked out. 

Juno found no clues to where exactly Joe had gone, and relayed that to their boss.

‘Come back, we’ll let you know if anything else happens.’ was all they got back.

The two walked back out to the van and got inside. They got to the road that lead out of Chicago and to where the group where hiding out. The ride was silent, until they had to stop behind a white car that was stopped in the middle of the road. 

Wolf grumpily honked the horn, before suddenly getting stabbed in the neck with a syringe. He was out as soon as the contents were injected into him. Juno tried to swing at whoever had stabbed Wolf only to get hit with the butt of the pistol they kept in the back. 

“Fuck!!” Juno yelled before trying to fight back. Juno was then hit again and knocked out. 

“Ryan, where the hell did you learn how to do that?” Mikey asked as they opened the van doors to tie Wolf and Juno up so they wouldn’t fight back against them when they woke up.

“Google.” Ryan says. “I didn’t think it would actually work.”

“Well, we got the general location of where they’re holding Patrick, Pete and Andy. Text Spencer about it.” Mikey says as he gets the duct tape. They had just about everything they needed to take Joe out quickly and get him to wherever the rest of his band was being held. 

“We got lucky that syringe didn’t just kill that guy.” Ryan says.

“We got lucky that idiot forgot to close his window.” Mikey said as he and Ryan pulled Wolf out. They had the two tied up and in the back of the van pretty quickly. They then walked over to the car. Ray got out of the car. They had him get to the road using a different way that got him up there faster.

“How’d you even get that car?” Mikey asked.

“It’s Pete’s. Joe has a spare key to Pete’s place so got the keys for me.” Ray says. “My best guess is the warehouse about three miles ahead of us, it’s the only thing between us and the next small town.”

“Alright, Spencer, Joe, and Brendon are on their way.” Ryan says, looking at his phone. 

“Any news on what’s going on?” Ray asks.

“Uhh, fans have figured out using Brendon’s stream and the news report that Dallon’s in the hospital, and the reports about the hotel incident know less about what happened then we do.” Ryan said after a few seconds.

They noticed Joe’s car pulling up. Joe got out with Brendon and Spencer. 

“So, now that we have an idea of where they are, how are we saving the gang?” Brendon asks.

“The best idea I have is to get someone in there undercover while the rest of us sneak inside.” Ray says. “But that brings up some problems. We all look nothing like the people we’ve taken out, don’t know how anything works, and they’re likely expecting us to try something..”

“No, wait, they’ll be expecting Joe to try something. As far as they know or likely care, Joe’s the one out for revenge. They’d think we are hiding somewhere safe and waiting for this to blow over because this isn’t about us, we’re just normal people who got in the way. Joe on the other hand is immortal, and they just kidnapped his friends, so they’ll assume Joe is coming for them, not all of us. So, we have that to work with.” Spencer says.

“Make Joe do another distraction, like what?” Brendon asks.

“I could start dancing at the entrance, no, too suspicious. They’ll figure something’s up.” Joe says before thinking.

“Plus they’d probably just shoot you.” Ryan says.

“I got it!! Ryan, Brendon, you two scout a way in, Mikey, Spencer, you two unload the van of everything we could use as weapons, and Joe.?” Ray says, pointing to everyone as he said their names.

“Yeah?” Joe asks.

“You’re gonna love this..” 

 

 

 

Frank was awake again, but he was still numb and could barely open his eyes. He heard someone talking, which he soon realized was Lindsey, Gerard’s wife.

“Jamia’s plane isn’t going to get here for a while, it’s been delayed pretty far back, but she asked me to check on you. You’re not as messed up as Gerard is, but you haven’t woken up yet, Dallon’s awake, at least that’s what his wife said..” Lindsey seemed to just be rambling. God, what had happened to Gerard? Frank had only seen Dallon before he was attacked. Then he remembered the last time he woke up. The man talking… He slowly put it together while Lindsey rambled. Frank needed to warn her. She could make sure they didn’t hurt Gerard or Dallon. 

“Lindsey..” Frank managed to say, opening his eyes.

“Frank! You’re awake!” She said. Frank saw her smiling at him.

“Lindsey, you nee- you need to protect him, they’re here, they’re here a-a” Frank started, but whatever pain medication or whatever he was on was messing with him.

“Frank what’s going on?” Lindsey asked as her smile faded.

“The people who p-put us here, the-ey’re using us for something.. I heard them, they’re here, you need to protect Gerard.. They’re usi-ing him for something.. Yo-” Frank said before a doctor walked in.

“Mrs. Way, we have the-” The man started before noticing Frank. “Oh good, he’s awake!”

No. This was the man he heard. He recognized his voice. Lindsey looked at Frank and seemed to get it by the look on Frank’s face. 

“Yeah, he is, what is it you needed me for.” 

“Oh, right, we have the scans, your husband should recover without ill side effects mentally, but we can be too sure until he wakes up.” The doctor said.

“Alright.” Lindsey said, and luckily he left. She looked back at Frank.

“That was him?” Lindsey asked and Frank nodded.

“They’re using us.. I don’t know what f-for..” Frank said before he felt himself drifting back into unconsciousness. “Make s-sure they don’t do anything to Gerard and Da-Dall..”

Frank passed out again. Lindsey stood up. The heart monitor told her he was just unconscious again, Breezy said that was what happened with Dallon. Was he just hallucinating? She heard from a nurse they had him on some strong medication, but this seemed to real, especially after she heard about what happened to Fall Out Boy from the police. This seemed to likely, whoever took the FoB members likely had for a reason, and it would make sense if they wanted something from them, threaten a friend or family member, and as far as Lindsey knew none of them really had family, at least that anyone knew of. 

Lindsey looked at Frank again. Gerard’s parents had shown up and were in his room, so he’d be safe, and Dallon had his family, but Frank was alone, they could easily go after him. 

And it was like a godsend when Breezy walked in.

“Breezy, oh thank god!” Lindsey said as she turned to face her.

“Lindsey, are you okay?” Breezy asked.

“No, you need to listen to me. Frank woke up, and he said that the people who did this to them are here in the hospital, and they’re using them for something..” Lindsey started

 

 

 

 

Pete woke up to being sat upright. He looked at the man who had him captured and rolled his eyes.

“You again…” Pete said.

“Hello again Lewis. You want to know why you’re here?” The man said with a smirk.

“You guys think you can extract my immortality and use it for yourselves correct?” 

“Pretty much, my grandpappy was one of those you guys got arrested, so a bit of family vengeance works too.” The man said smirking. “That’s the whole reason me and my partner started this up. My grandpappy shot you through the head, then you’re popping out of the trunk knocking people out with a shovel. You should have known someone would come for you guys.”

“Your grandpappy was a bastard who killed innocents just to get a point across to a man who died soon after getting the point.” Pete said before spitting at the man.

“You’re lucky we don’t throw you in a hole you can’t get out of for the rest of eternity.” The man said. “Don’t think insult will g-”

There was a loud crashing noise from somewhere else in the place, which scared both of them. There was a car alarm going off and people yelling. The door opened.

“Sir, you need to see this..” The person said and the man looked at Pete, then ran out the door, leaving Pete alone. What just happened?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lindsey was still sitting in Frank’s room. Breezy knew everything and relayed that to Gerard’s parents. Mikey hadn’t contacted her or anyone, and no one knew where he was, that went for Ray and just about everyone else.

Lindsey’s phone went off, seeming to make Frank stir. It was a number Lindsey didn’t know, but she picked up.

“Lindsey?” Mikey said on the other end.

“Mikey! Oh my god where are you? Your parents are worried, especially with wh-”

“Lindsey, listen, you need to watch him closely, the people are likely going to use Frank, Dallon and Gerard against us, a-and I’m not sure what’s going to happen right now, but you need to protect them..” Mikey said.

“Mikey what’s go-” Click. Mikey hung up. Lindsey put her phone down. Another reason to believe Frank about what he had said. Lindsey stood up and sat closer to Frank. He hadn’t woken up. That’s when Lindsey heard the door open.

 

 

 

 

Two men walked into Patrick’s room, both wearing surgical masks. Patrick was instantly terrified, this didn’t look good. They came over to him and untied him from the chair but kept his hands tied together. 

They began to drag him out despite him screaming and trying to fight back. One got frustrated and pulled his gun out to boot him with it so it’d knock him out. Patrick kept trying to fight him.

“You won’t feel a thing…” The man said as he rose the gun and brought it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a lie when they smiled, and said you won't feel a thing
> 
> Sorry I couldn't not do that!!


	7. Hear the Drum Pounding out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are here to save the kidnapped FoB members, and something's going down in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no other ideas for the chapter name

The gun didn’t hit Patrick’s head when he braced for it. He heard it hit the man next to him. It took another 2 hits for him to be knocked out and Patrick was released from his grip. The other let go and took the mask off.

“Ryan!!” Patrick said.

“You really think we’d sit in the police station while you were stuck in here?” Ryan asked as he untied Patrick.

“How?”

“Let’s just say we had a solid distraction.” Ryan said.

Ray was right outside that door with a club he had gotten from the van.

“Spencer and Mikey went for Andy, Brendon’s after Pete.” Ray says. “Come on, we’re getting out of here.”

“Where’s Joe?!” Patrick asks.

“He just caused our distraction.”

 

 

 

 

~10 Minutes Earlier~ 

The group had gotten in through that was easily broken into without being noticed. Joe was just waiting for the signal. He was sitting in the front seat of the van.

Then he got the signal text from Spencer. Joe smirked and started driving. He started driving fast. That was the plan. He drove straight into that place. Like, slam the car straight through the building. They had left Juno in the passenger seat but hid Wolf so it would be believed Wolf did it, if that went well.

So once he got close enough, he threw himself out of the car, managing to not break any bones, but it still hurt like hell. 

Crash. Joe looked up and saw he had managed to get it to break through the wall. Joe smirked, texted Spencer back and limped over to his hiding place.

 

 

 

 

The doctor walked in with his orders after talking to the nurse with his cover story. Use Frank to keep the immortals from escaping. He was alone. Perfect.

The doctor video chatted the boss and put his phone in his shirt pocket so that he wouldn’t have to hold it. He pulled out the syringe and walked over to Frank. 

‘You see, if you even try anything, we’ll inject that right into your friend’s bloodstream, and kill him, tell us, are y-’ He heard his boss saying through phone speakers before he suddenly is being smashed in the face with a chair. Everything went black instantly. 

Lindsey picked up the syringe. The cap was still on it and it hadn’t broken. She put it on the table and then picks up the phone. The call had already been ended so she couldn’t get information from that, but the phone was still unlocked…

 

 

 

 

 

Pete was running down the halls. The people who tried to take him were idiots and let him get all the way untied, giving him a chance to run. The place was chaos and it was hard trying to find somewhere where there weren’t six of those guys. 

Pete found an empty hall and went down that, only for three people to walk past the hall. Pete pushed himself up against the wall and wasn’t noticed. Pete slowly came out of his hiding place. He waited a minute before going the way he saw the people come from. 

Pete came up on someone who was on a computer, typing something in. Pete saw this as his chance to find a way out and snuck up on the person. He grabbed the man by the shoulders like he was taught by his father when he was a teenager, only for the person to quickly counter that and Pete found himself slammed against the wall, but he was quickly let go.

“Jesus Pete!” He heard a familiar voice say.

Pete turned around.

“Brendon? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Trying to save your ass, obviously. I was trying to figure out where you were being held.” Brendon said, gesturing to the computer which had a map pulled up.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Pete asked and Brendon started leading him to where they got in.

“Sarah had me take a bunch of self defense classes with her. I’ll have to thank her for that.” Brendon said. “Ray said we need to get out as soon as we have each of you. I’m not sure how they’re do-” 

They heard someone yell behind them and saw four people run at them from behind. 

“Shit!” Pete said before grabbing Brendon by the wrist and they both ran.

 

 

 

 

And, que awesome look around the corner scene with Mikey and Spencer. They had managed followed some people to where they assumed Andy was being held. There was a person standing right outside the door, looking inside. 

The two slowly crept towards the man. Mikey had a taser that they planned to use on the man. When they got to the man, Mikey tased him. He went down pretty quickly. 

The other man in the room ran out only to get tased like the first guy. The two then went inside. Andy had his head down on the table and was still tied up. He looked up and he looked startled.

“Mikey, Spencer!” Andy said. The two ran over and untied him.

“We’re getting out of here.” Mikey says. 

“Thank god, I hate this place!” Andy says.

“Come on, the rest of the gang should have Patrick and Pete.” Spencer says before they get to the door. The exited only to see Pete and Brendon running towards them.

“Run!!” Brendon says as the people chasing them turn the corner.

“Fuck.” Andy said as they run after them.

 

 

 

Joe was watching for everyone to come out. Ryan’s phone, the one he had used to get the signal from Spencer, started ringing. Joe didn’t answer at first, but did after a few rings. The number wasn’t one of Ryan’s contacts.

“Mikey?” The voice on the other end asks. 

“No, this is Joe, who is this?” Joe asks.

“It’s Lindsey! Gerard’s wife. Mikey called me about 20 minutes ago from this phone, are you with him?” 

“No, we’re, kinda doing something right now.. What’s going on?” 

“Frank was almost attacked by whoever was attacking all of you guys. They were disguised as a doctor, the police took him away and are trying to track where he came from, so everyone’s okay here.”

“Good, listen, I ca-”

“Joe, where are you? If you find them the police can help.” 

“Lindsey, I do-”

“Joe! If they don’t take care of them, they’ll keep coming back, where are you?!” 

Joe took a second, but then told her.

 

 

 

They were cornered. They ran down the wrong hallway and were cornered by the people. All they had was Mikey’s taser and the gun Brendon had just in case, and he had no idea how to use it. 

“Shit shit shit..” Pete says.

“You hand those two over and we’ll let you leave.” The lead of the group surrounding him.

“No!” Brendon yelled, holding the gun out to scare them.

“They’re fucking musicians, they aren’t going to be hard to take out.” One of the people said.

“Don’t try us!” Mikey says, holding out his taser.

“Just fucking grab them.” The lead said and walked away.

The group started getting closer. Andy and Pete held up their fists to fight while Spencer tried to stand his ground, but he was terrified.

“Fuck off!!” Brendon said, putting the gun out a little further. One of the other group members pulled out their own taser and two others showed of guns. They were fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not have been as good as the other chapters, but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, I promised Mkcdgsdeviant on DeviantArt that I'd tell you all to check out their story Livin' is easy with eyes closed on their DeviantArt. It's a story about John Lennon surviving the attack that ended his life and I think it has potential!


	8. So Long and Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins to fight to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to combine the escape chapter and the last chapter as they both would have been really short

Patrick, Ryan and Ray ran out to where Joe was hiding. Joe and Patrick hugged as soon as they got up to him.

“Spencer, Brendon and Mikey haven’t come out yet..” Joe says.

“Should we go back for them?” Ray asks.

“Joe, what the hell happened to you?” Patrick asks when he let go of Joe. Joe’s hair was a mess, his clothes were torn and dirty and he was scratched up in some places.

“Jumped out of a van. You guys should make sure they’re okay..” 

“Patrick, you stay with Joe.” Ray says.

“Woah woah woah, you aren’t going after my friends without me!” Patrick says. “Seeing as I’m the one who will definitely survive whatever’s thrown at me!”

“We just got you out of there!” Ray says.

“And you’ll likely get shot at.” Patrick says. “I’m going back in there!” 

 

 

 

 

After Mikey tased the shit out of the first guy who got too close and Andy punched the next one square in the dick, one of them decided to shoot at them.

The first shot from the gun hit Pete right in the chest, but didn’t go through him. Pete just looked down.

“God damn it..” He said before falling forward.

Turns out Pete’s death made a great distraction, and Mikey managed to jump at and tase that guy. The others just tried attacking with fists, Brendon dropping his gun and using what he learned from Sarah’s self defense classes.

They eventually got overpowered, having one guy knock Mikey out. They had them all on the ground next to Pete’s body.

“See, that wasn’t that hard.” One of the men said with a smirk.

“What do we do with these three?” The one holding Mikey asked.

“I don’t give a shit. Kill ‘em. Teach them for trying to ruin our plans.” 

“No, NO! If you kill them, I won’t tell you how we’re immortal!” Andy said. This perked the man’s interest.

“How.”

“Well you have to prove to me you won’t kill them.” Andy says.

The man tried protesting, then looked at his men. 

“Put your weapons away.” 

The men reluctantly did. 

“Now tell me.”

Andy looked at him, then said.

“There’s was rock in the park near the Jaded Lily. It looked like a normal rock, but in the 20s, it fell out of the sky, and when Pete picked it up…” Andy started before smirking a little. Brendon and Spencer noticed pretty quickly what he was smirking at. “It knocked us out. Then the incident where George Flowers died happened, and we were all shot and killed. Then we came back, haven’t aged a day. The rock however, I don’t know exactly where it is.” 

“Where di-” The man said, before getting a club to the head and was taken down. There was Ray, Ryan and Patrick. With the distraction of that, they manage to take out the men holding the rest of them. Andy picked Pete up and Patrick helped him. 

“Let’s get out of here before we end up in a bigger mess than we’re in.” Ray says and everyone nods to agree.

They started heading back to the way in, which wasn’t very far from where they were.

“So Pete got shot huh. Ha, now he officially has died the most.” Patrick says laughing.

“And you’ve kept your record of only dying once.” Andy says.

“Stop laughing and help us get the corpse through this whole.” Ryan says. Andy rolls his eyes and helps them get Pete out. 

They made it outside and got back to Joe.

“We got everyone!” Brendon says. “Let’s get out of here!” 

Before anyone could reply, they heard the police sirens coming towards them. A bunch of swat and police cars came up and stopped outside the warehouse. The swat went inside. Officers noticed the group and started going towards them. They were lucky Pete woke up before the police made it to them.

“Lindsey may have convinced me to tell the police where we were.” Joe says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They found Lindsey at the station. She went up to Mikey and hugged him, then gave him shit about how worried his parents were.

“They were pestering me and the officers nonstop about where you were after what happened to Gerard. After this we’re going straight there.” Lindsey says.

“I was planning on that, and it’s hard to visit when I’m being hunted!” Mikey says.

Brendon and Spencer both laughed about that. Mikey and Lindsey were both aloud to leave a short time later so Mikey could go see Gerard. Joe was taken to get treatment for his scrapes. The rest were interviewed about what had happened.

With the information given the people who kidnapped them were eventually convicted of what they did.

After the trial, everyone was aloud to go home to their families.

And after about a month Gerard woke up, and within that week everyone was released from the hospital. It took another year before the tour could be continued.

The bands went on strong for the years they stayed together, and each band retired around the same time, Fall Out Boy being first. From what Brendon knew, the crew moved out to Montana after they retired.

 

 

 

 

 

2053

Brendon had been sitting on a park bench watching some birds. He always knew he’d turn into the stereotypical old men once he got old. He chuckled quietly at that thought. 

Brendon started watching one of the birds fly up into a tree when someone sat down next to him. Brendon looked over, and smiled at the younger man sitting with him.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. got shot twice on the same tour.” Brendon said with a smirk.

“Oh you got me there.” Pete said.

“How's the gang holding up?” Brendon asks.

“We’re doing pretty well. We started using new names again. It’s been long enough.” Pete said.

“What’s everyone going by? Joe texted me recently, said he’s going by Gerard after..”

“I saw that, it’s what everyone’s talking about.” Pete said with a sigh. “But Mikey’s going well, I visited him recently. Anyway as you were asking, Patrick decided on Wilson, Andy’s been going by Kenneth, and I decided on Boyd.”

“You did not!” Brendon said pushing him lightly.

“Totally did. Can’t decide if my last name should be Orzechowski or Ross.” Pete says chuckling.

“You better not go with Ross. We’re in our 60s and are still people think we were dating.” Brendon says.

“I’m kidding I’m kidding. I’m just going by Weekes.” 

“That’s even worse!” Brendon says. “You could wait till he dies!” 

“Good to see age hasn’t affected you in the slightest.” 

“What, do you want me to talk down to you for dressing like the youngsters?” 

“I have to stick with the times. Not like the fact I have the face of Pete Wentz and Lewis Kingston makes it easy to hide.” Pete said pointing at his face.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have shaved.” 

The two laughed again and talked for a while. Brendon looked down at his phone. 

“Sarah should be here soon, unless you want to explain to her you’re your own estranged son named Bronx or something you might want to go.” Brendon says.

“Alright, it was nice seeing you again.” Pete said before hugging Brendon.

“Nice seeing you too, goodbye.” Brendon said.

“Bye.” Pete said before letting go and walking away.

Brendon watched him walk to the parking lot and drive away. That would be last time Brendon saw Pete, and he knew it. He just stared at where Pete’s car was originally. He did smile when Sarah’s car replaced it and stood up to walk over to greet his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> I hope everyone loved reading this and I'm happy this story was so loved. I loved writing this for all of you!


End file.
